Jacob, my Jacob
by Vannessa321
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella finally comes to her senses and realises Jacob is everything she wants in a one-shot full of lemons!</html>


**Setting: Jacob had just saved Bella from an attack by the Volturi, leading his pack into battle and coming out victorious. **

**Bella's POV**

We were alone on the beach at La Push. The setting sun gave Jake's skin a warm glow. He was so gorgeous. I looked at him with complete adoration. He had saved my life. He looked deep into my eyes, so grateful I was alive. So in love with me.

He looked like he was about to lean in and kiss me. I hugged him closely, stopping him before he could. He shifted back from me and sighed disappointedly. "Bella, there is a reason you keep running back to me. You feel it too. You're in love with me, Bella, and we both know it. Why do you worry so much about being with me and hurting _his_ feelings?" I was shocked at the suddenness of his outburst and was too quick to respond."Because I know who I'll be with in the end!" I blurted the words out, instantly regretting them.

I turned away, not wanting to see his reaction. He pulled me back towards him. "Bella, I'm in love with you. I always have been. I can make you happy, you know that. I have a soul and a heart…and I've let you break it over and over again. I will never give up on us, Bella. No matter how much you hurt me."

"I know…" I looked up into his big dark eyes, heavy with his emotion. "I've imprinted Bella. On you. I can't leave you now, even if I wanted to. I can't stand to be away from you. It kills me, Bella." "So this is a wolf thing…?" I asked, somewhat hurt. He sighed angrily before he cooled and stared back into my eyes. "Bella, my love for you goes beyond that. It's not only instinct. I was madly in love with you long before I was a wolf. Before I even knew what imprinting was. From the second I saw you, I was in love with you. He grabbed my hands and pulled them to his warm, smooth chest.

His voice lowered to a soft, husky whisper as he spoke. "Choose me, Bella. I can't promise you forever, but I can promise I will love you till the day I die. Choose me..." I could feel the pounding of his heart under his chest, beating for me. He was laying it all on the line now. I leaned in, pressing my body to his. He slid his hands down my back, leaning his face towards me, his lips brushing softly against mine. I wanted him so badly.

His hand slid gently up my body as he brushed my hair off my face, his warm breath tickling my lips. "Bella…choose." "You. I choose you. I love you Jacob Black. I always have." He smiled brightly at me, love and adoration in his eyes. It was Jacob. Jacob now and forever.

"In that case…" He pulled me even closer to his body, his face meeting with mine again. Our lips were touching again, and I was sure this was what I wanted now. He kissed me, slowly and passionately. I kissed him back, harder, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip. I felt his warm tongue brush against my lips, before he slid it in my mouth, warm and soft as it massaged mine. It got more and more heated, more and more passionate.

I could feel his warmth, his love in every movement of his lips. His body. I gasped loudly as Jacob's warm hands slid down my waist to my behind, gripping it tightly, forcing me closer to his body. His glorious body. He felt solid against me in more ways than one. I could feel his erection pressed against me. I moaned, longing for him to be inside me. "Jacob…I want you…" I whispered, breathlessly to him. That was all it took. He lifted me up into his arms and carried me back to his place, our lips never parting.

We burst in the door, wasting no time. I never knew kissing Jake would feel so good. I didn't feel guilty, it felt right. I felt safe, completely surrendering to his affection. He placed me down on the bed, ripping my shirt of off my body. He stared at my body in awe. He sat behind me with my back pressed against his burning chest, pulling my hair back off my face and shoulders, kissing and nibbling roughly all over my collar bone, my chest, my neck, my shoulders…oh God it felt good.

My whole body flooded with warmth, hotter with each touch. His smell, his touch, completely intoxicating. I was lost in the moment, letting Jake have complete control over my body.

His hands rubbed up my waist, finding my breasts. His hot hands remained steady on them rubbing them, the lace rubbing roughly against my nipples, driving me insane. He unclasped my bra in one swift movement, throwing it to the floor. He flipped me on my back. He began kissing my breasts all over, rolling his tongue across my nipples firmly. I gasped and moaned in pleasure. "Make love to me Jake, I'm yours…" I sighed as my whole body tingled in pleasure. He kissed slowly down from my breasts to my abdomen, getting closer and closer to my pants. He unzipped them and pulled them off me in seconds, rubbing my legs and looking at them with adoration. He thought every inch of me was beautiful.

He grabbed my leg and kissed my left ankle, kissing and nibbling his way up my calf to my thigh. He ran his tongue up my thigh, as far as he could go. I was screaming on the inside, begging for him to continue between my thighs. He hovered for a second, but moved to my right leg, licking, kissing and nibbling his way down my ankle. He was trying to tease me, and it was working. "Oh Jacob…" I sighed in both frustration and complete and utter pleasure. He smirked, sliding his hands back up my legs. He placed his fingertips on the outer fabric of my underwear, and pressed down firmly. I gasped, shocked at the intense heat of his skin, and also how fucking amazing it felt. He slid his fingers up and down firmly, massaging my clit through my underwear while kissing my breasts once more. I moaned his name, over and over again, He was all I wanted. I wanted more. I wanted him inside me. "I'm yours, Jacob Black…completely." He wasn't the friendly and shy boy I met years ago. He was a man. My man. "Completely?" He asked, smugly, pressing down firmer as he rubbed his fingers in circles. "Oh God, yes…Completely…"

He removed his pants and slid his unbelievably sexy body between my thighs, underwear to underwear. He pressed his erection into me. It was hot and hard and everything I wanted. He was torturing me, grinding into me through the fabric. "Jacob…" I was pleading with him. I felt dizzy. A complete head-spin, unable to believe this was real. He could give me what Edward could. Passion. Love in its physical form.

He slid down my body, kissing my torso, and sliding my underwear down my body with his teeth. I sat up, removing his as he pushed me down on the bed, returning to his position. He kissed my lips again, passionately as he slid into my warm wetness. I gasped at the new sensation, tensing my entire body. He groaned, feeling me tighten even more around him.

He thrusted into me deep, but nice and slow. I slid my hands around him, digging my nails into his back. This only encouraged him. He went faster and harder, growling deeply. I knew he was enjoying it too. I threw my head back in ecstasy moaning louder. I rocked my hips up towards him, wanting more.

He held me down forcefully at the waist as he penetrated me harder and deeper, his hot breath blowing on my neck as he groaned in my ear. I felt the pleasure rising steadily in my loins. I was close. "Harder" I moaned as he pushed me to my limit.

I felt him twitch inside me, sending me over the edge. Waves of pleasure running through my entire body, head to toe with such intensity. I was screaming in pleasure as Jacob and I finished together.

He crashed onto his back, exhausted by the mass amount of effort he just displayed. He pulled me quickly into his arms, kissing my hair and my face repeatedly. "I love you, Bella Swan." "I love you, Jacob Black. That was…amazing…" He smiled, quite pleased with his efforts. Typical Jacob.

.

**Reviews?**


End file.
